Witch
Classes Basic Features Base Attack: 1/2 Base Saves: Poor Fortitude / Poor Reflex / Good Will Hit-Die: D6 Skill Points: 4 (Arcana, Athletics, Biology, Bluff, Craft, Geology, Spellcraft, Stealth, Survival) Proficiencies: Simple Weapons / Light Armor Initiative: Int Level Progression Proposal Class Features Invocations: Know 2 at 3rd level + 1/level. Prepares 1/3 level invocations a day Court Abilities: Least Court (Seelee) Guise (Disguise Self, unlim duration, 1 NL / min) (Unseelee) Blood component Lesser Court (Seelee) Gift of Swiftness (Ally in 30' may make a standard action as a swift on thier next turn, Stunned 1Rd), (Unseelee) Curse (Bestow Curse, Target's HD damage) Court (Seelee) Unseeing Sight (Blindsight Int/rounds, Blinded 2x Rounds) (Unseelee) Bestow Wounds (Transfer 3x level damage on touch, 2 Int damage) Greater (Seelee) Guide the lesser Folk (Dominate lvl/hours, exhusted for duration) (Unseelee) Bloodburn (Target touched loses half current hp, Negative level for 1 hr) All DCs are 10+1/2 lvl+int See Magic: Arcane Sight / will 5 NL SPELL LIST 0lv Arcane Mark Corrode Dancing Lights Daze Detect Magic Detect poison Fatigue Flare Ghost Sound Light Lullaby Mending Message Ray of Frost Resistance Stabilize 1lv Alarm Arcane Healing, Lesser Bane Burning Hands Camouflage Cause Fear Charm Chill Touch Command Confusion, Lesser Disguise Self Doom Endure Elements Entangle Entropic Shield Expeditous Retreat Faerie Fire Grease Hideous Laughter Hypnotism Identify Image, Lesser Magic Mouth Obscure Mist Pass Without Trace Ray of Enfeeblement Shield Sleep Unseen Servant Ventriloquism 2lv Arcane Lock Augment Familiar Augury Barkskin Blindness/Deafness Blur Calm Emotions Chill/Heat Metal Creeping Cold Curse of ill Fortune Darkness Daze, Greater Death Knell Delay Poison Enthrall Flaming Sphere Fog Cloud Gentle Repose Ghoul Touch Gust of Wind Hold Hypnotic Pattern Image Invisibility Knock Locate Object Magic Mouth Make Whole Mirror Image Misdirection Obscure Object Pyrotechnics Rage Remove Blindness/Deafness Resist Energy Scare See Invisibility Silence Speak with Animals Spider Climb Sleet Storm Suggestion Summon Swarm Touch of Idiocy Warp Wood Wave of Grief 3lv Arcane Healing Arcane Sight Bestow Curse Briar Web Call Elemantal 1 Call Lightning Chain of Eyes Charm, Greater Clairaudiance/Clairvoyance Confusion Contagion Dispel Magic Displacement Fear Gaseous Form Glibness Image, Greater Infestation of Maggots Neutralize Poison Nondetection Phantom Steed Poison Protection from Energy Ray of Exhaustion Remove Curse Remove Disease Shrink Item Sleep, Greater Slow Speak with Dead Stinking Cloud Summon Outsider, Lesser Tongues Vampiric Touch Water Breathing Wind Wall Wrack 4lv Arcane Eye Air Walk Baleful Polymorph Blight Break Enchantment Call Elemantal 2 Crushing Despair Detect Scrying Dimensional Anchor Dimension Door Discern Lies Dominate Emotion Freedom of Movement Giant Vermin Invisibility, Greater Hallucinatory Terrain Hold, Greater Locate Creature Meld Into Stone Nightmare Phantasmal Killer Polymorph Rusting Grasp Scrying Shadow Summoning Solid Fog Speak with Plants Stone Shape Tiny Hut Wall of Thorns 5lv Animal Growth Arcane Healing, Greater Break Enchantment Call Elemantal 3 Call Emissary of the Court Charm, Mass Commune with Nature Contact Other Plane Control Wind Dream False Vision Feeblemind Firewall Icewall Mind Fog Mirage Arcana Overland Flight Persistent Image Phantasmal Disorientation Prying Eyes Reincarnate Secret Chest Seeming Sending Shadow Evocation Telepathic Bond Waves of Fatigue 6lv Acid Fog Analyze Dweomer Animate Objects Bestow Curse, Greater Call Elemental 4 Control Water Dispel Magic, Greater Eyebite Flesh/Stone Liveoak Mislead Permanent Image Programmed Image Repulsion Shadow Walk Stone Tell Stonewall Suggestion, Mass Summon Outsider True Seeing Veil 7lv Arcane Healing, Perfect Arcane Sight, Greater Banishment Call Elemental 5 Creeping Cold, Greater Creeping Doom Ethereal Jaunt Finger of Death Hold, Mass Insanity Phase Door Plane Shift Project Image Repel Wood Reverse Gravity Scrying, Greater Sequester Shadow Summoning, Greater Simulacrum Statue Vision Waves of Exhaustion Wind Walk 8lv Antipathy Animal Shapes Call Emissary of the Court, Greater Clone Demand Discern Location Dominate, Greater Fucking Earthquake Horrid Wilting Irresistible Dance Mind Blank Polymorph any Object Protection from Spells Prying Eyes, Greater Repel Metal/Wood Screen Shadow Evocation, Greater Sympathy Whirlwind 9lv Astral Projection Call Elemental 6 Energy Drain Foresight Freedom Imprisonment Shades Shadow Landscape Shapechange Soul Bind Storm of Vengeance Summon Outsider, Greater Temporal Stasis Weird